Sean Keanan
Sean Keanan is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is the leader of the True Eye cult, obsessed with killing survivors in order to cleanse their "tainted" blood. His cult members roam the mall until Frank discovers their hideout in Colby's Movieland and defeats Sean. The Cult Frank first encountered Sean and the True Eye cult in Paradise Plaza while they are in the process of sacrificing a captive, Jennifer Gorman. When Sean noticed Frank taking pictures from afar, he declared him a heretic and ordered the cult members to kill him. A Strange Group Sean was encountered again after Frank investigated the True Eye cult's hideout in Colby's Movieland. He came across Sean in Theater 4 with four captives tied up in the chairs and one hidden in a closet. After praying to a mannequin that had been impaled by a sword, Sean attacked Frank with a Ceremonial Sword. After he was defeated, Sean knelt in front of the mannequin on the altar. He besought it to deliver him strength, but the mannequin toppled over and the sword impaled him through his right eye, killing him in a gruesome manner. Sean's death marked the final appearance of the True Eye cult, as the last of the cultists entered the room to avenge their leader, but Frank kills the remnants of the cult, finishing it off. Frank later retrieved the Movieland warehouse key from his body. Using the key, Frank can release Ray Mathison, Nathan Crabbe, Michelle Feltz, Beth Shrake and Cheryl Jones. Defeating Sean also rewards Frank with the Ceremonial Sword, which respawns in Theater 4 of Colby's Movieland, as well as the book Brainwashing Tips. Infinity Mode In Infinty Mode, Sean first appears at the Wonderland Plaza from 2:07:00 to 3:00:00 and is armed with Ceremonial Sword. In his equipment he carries a Corn, a pack of Cheese, a Quick Step, a Dumbbell and Cleaver. Later Sean appears in Colby's Movieland Theater 4 at the Paradise Plaza from 6:00:00 to 6:07:00 and he carries the Movieland Warehouse Key as well as items he had before. Battle Style Sean wields a Ceremonial Sword as his weapon. Despite his age, he is one of the fastest enemies that Frank encounters. *'Ceremonial Sword': Sean's main attack is by slashing at Frank with his Ceremonial Sword. He is capable of both a quick slash and an intricate attack that deals heavier damage. *'Slide Kick': Sean can also attack Frank by sliding towards him and knocking Frank to the floor. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Bored Again" by Lockjaw. *At age 62, Sean is the oldest psychopath in the series. Oddly despite his age, he is also one of the fastest. *Sean has a hidden Photo Op where if Frank leaves the cinema and re-enters, Sean can be seen praying. *Sean's voice actor Peter Renaday voices Rashid ad-Din Sinan/Al Mualim from the Assassin's Creed series, who was the leader of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins. **Peter Renaday also voices Dr. Cranken from Viewtiful Joe 2, another Capcom-published game developed by Clover Studio. *Sean's outfit appears in'' Dead Rising 4,'' as it's worn by the Cult Leader, who is now running the True Eye. This could possibly imply that at some point in the new cult leader's life, he was named as a successor to either Sean (upon his death) or another unknown and unnamed cult leader in between the events of Dead Rising ''and ''Dead Rising 4. Gallery Sean_Notebook_photo.png|Sean's Notebook photo. Sean Notebook.png|Sean's Notebook entry. Dead_rising_sean_bust.png Dead_rising_sean_full.png Sean.jpg|Sean and his ceremonial dagger. 2000.jpg|"Now I will cleanse your tainted blood!" Strange Group Sean.jpg|Sean praying. 31.jpg|Sean's death. m44.jpg Sean_Body.jpg | . Sean_Face.jpg| . Sean_Hands.jpg| . Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists